


Day 5: Dust

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup fait un petit tour dans le grenier de sa maison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Dust

Chercher des choses dans ses vieilles affaires avant le mérite de vous faire réaliser à quel point vous avez changer et progresser.

Hiccup soupira en regardant parmi ses vieux dessins dans un cahier qu'il venait de retrouver, cacher dans un carton poussiéreux dans le grenier. Il l'avait mis là quand il était parti à la fac, sachant très bien que si son père découvrait ce qu'il dessinait dedans, il lui ferait une attaque.

Une paire de bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et il se figea légèrement, avant de sentir l'eau de toilette de Jack.

_Dis donc, c'est qui ce beau mec que tu dessines à moitié nu ?

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas sourire jusque derrière les oreilles.

_Tu ne te reconnais pas ?

Jack lui prit le cahier des mains et se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

_Quoi ?! M-mais...

L'auburn rigola et se releva à son tour, Jack lui lançant un regard noir.

_C'était avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Je t'ai dessiné de mémoire.

_Dis plutôt que tu dessinais tes fantasmes...

_Peut-être un peu, mais je te rappelle qu'on se changeait ensemble après le sport et qu'on est allé nager à plusieurs occasions...

L'argenté rougit. Oui, évidemment, il avait donc pu le voir à moitié nu plus d'une fois. Déjà avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Hiccup passa lentement ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

_Je t'aimais déjà tellement à l'époque.

Jack sourit, balança le carnet dans le carton d'où il venait et passa ses mains dans la nuque de l'auburn.

_Tu as toujours été génial, c'était obligé que je tombe amoureux de toi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis un baiser, le savourant au milieu du grenier encombré, la poussière volant autour d'eux comme de minuscules lucioles.


End file.
